


Ringing in the New Year

by buckysbalor



Series: Destiel Holiday Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: IM SO SOFT, M/M, Oh hey it's a continuation of that first one shot i wrote, a little feels trip i guess, also i just kinda love the fact that sam has a dog, also there's some spoiler there for s12, also this is just fluff, but happy new year, bye, hope you enjoy this, i also like how i did the ending, im soft, it's a little long idk i like going into details a lot, pls enjoy my work, someone just give him a damn retriever soon pls, whatever, why are there so many tags anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbalor/pseuds/buckysbalor
Summary: Castiel and Dean were finally together and now they bring in the New Year along with Sam and Mary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, i wrote this cause i felt like i should continue the little Christmas prompt i did and idk i think i might turn this into a full Holiday collection. Anyways, this rather longer than the usual but i hope you enjoy this!

Oddly enough there was only 10 more minutes till 2017 finally comes in.

Dean sat at the hood of the impala parked in a clear field just a mile away from the bunker whereas a couple of group of teens and few families were also there waiting to bring in the New Year. He took this little solo time to think back of the year as he watches his now boyfriend Castiel with his little brother Sam and that little puppy Dean got him for Christmas which he finally named Sparky the other day.

Dean couldn't believe it honestly. Like yes he went through  **a lot of shit** this year i mean killing death and reuniting Amara and Chuck back together - the darkness and God. It still sounds crazy to Dean even though he and his brother has done so many things over the years that almost ended the entire world but what odd thing could ever top the fact that his dead mom was back to life. It was as if finding out that God had an estranged sister wasn't shocking enough, he gets the two to stop killing each other and his dead mom is back to life. 

Dean shook his head trying to snap his thoughts from thinking too much at everything that happened when he felt someone sat next to him on the hood of the car.

"Everything alright Dean?"

It was his mom.

"Yeah, im alright i guess." Dean turned to face his mom and took a deep breath as the thoughts of everything he was thinking about earlier came rushing back to his mind

"You got that look on your face, i know it cause your dad has it whenever there was something on his mind."

That hit really close to home to Dean so he looked at his mom's eyes but all he saw was just his mom smiling and waiting for him to answer not yell at him or just dismiss his thoughts like the way his dad used to do.

Taking a deep breath before speaking "I don't know mom, it's just that everything that happened in my life all that me and Sam has done in our entire life i just feel like right now im happy but i feel like i don't deserve it."

Mary scooted closer and put her head on her son's shoulder "You know Dean, everyone deserves a break. You may not feel that you don't deserve it but from all the journal entries that John has ever wrote, the world has been placed on your shoulders too many times for a person to ever carry and i mean that literally."

At this Dean chuckled at his mom's choice of words.

"Im just saying Dean, it's not the apple pie life that we completely got but it's family. Sam, you and Castiel, it's still new to me but i take you all for who you really are and what's important to me right now is that im somehow here with my sons. They may have grown up not as i pictured but they're my family and that's whats important."

Dean felt his chest tighten not with pain but with joy, he turns his head and gives his mom's head a kiss.

* * *

Sam busied himself chasing after Sparky the little retriever though Castiel was still new to the little puppy he enjoyed the friendly little dog that barked at him with a smile when he met up with Sam after that big confession he did during Christmas.

Emotions were still rather confusing for Castiel but he knew he indeed love Dean as human as it may sound. It was all brand new for him to juggle along with being an angel in a vessel and his duties of deciding what should be his decisions for himself but he knew that as long as he got Dean he could somehow make this work.

Sam sat down at the foot of a tree nearby as Sparky got tired from running around, Castiel sat next to Sam and looked at Dean sitting on top of the impala talking to his mom.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asked looking at Castiel

"Do you want me to listen to what they're saying?" Castiel asked looking at Sam with a dumbfounded look on his face to which Sam laughed a hearty laugh as Sparky barked at Castiel 

"No Cas, im asking what do you think they're talking about? Think of it like a little small talk starters."

This made Castiel nod as he switched his attention back to the mother and son sitting on the impala with a serious look "I guess they look like they're having a serious talk judging from the way their bodies tense."

Sam switched his attention at his mom and brother and nod in agreement with Castiel as he continues petting his little puppy by the head.

* * *

Though it was faint, Mary heard the sound of teenagers yelling in an exciting tone that there was only a minute till 2016 ends.

"Come on Dean, let's go ring in 2017 together with Sam and Cas."

Dean smiled and stood up to join his boyfriend and his brother who were sitting at the foot of a nearby tree.

Sam carried his little puppy Sparky in his arms and stood up to meet his brother and mom along with Cas in the middle as the cheers of kids and teenagers excitingly begin a countdown till New Year starts begin.

**5**

"Hey" Dean smiled at Cas making Cas' heart flutter no matter how many times he has seen that smile

**4**

"Hello Dean" Cas says

**3**

Mary and Sam stepped to the side as the two talks inching closer and closer till they were holding each other's body and their faces were just a few proximity away from each other

**2**

Inching closer and closer as Dean held Cas' head

**1**

"Thank you for a wonderful year Cas" Dean whispered as the crowd yells all together 

 **"Happy New Year"**  

Fireworks began blazing up in the sky and Sam continued comforting his little puppy who was somehow enjoying the view while Mary held Sam's arm as they watched the sky ablaze, at this Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss as they welcomed 2017  **together.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, thanks for reading!


End file.
